


Pops

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened when Temperance actually met Booth's Pops' request. BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pops

Seeley Booth sighed, collapsing into his couch with a can of Red Bull into his left hand, and the television remote into the other. He easily tipped the can backwards, while turning on the screen with one push on a random button. He cautiously put his can down onto the table, before lifting his feet into the couch and relaxing. He momentarily looked at his beloved green socks with pink polka dots, before averting his gaze to the screen, and focusing onto Dr. Phil.

A mom appeared to be having trouble accepting her thirteen-year-old daughter's lesbianism. Booth rumbled. Max and his very own Pops had wondered if he maybe could be gay for not being intimate with Bones.

He suddenly heard a rap against the door, and wondered who it could be this late. Booth lethargically raised off his couch, shuffling his way to the door, right when that oh so familiar voice called his name. "Booth?"

Booth quietly unlocked his door, and opened it for her. "What are you doing here, Bones? I thought that…"

"Yeah," she said. "Dad didn't really have much time; he's going to visit Russ tomorrow," she elucidated.

Booth's forehead creased, as he nearly automatically moved aside, and opened his door a bit further to let her in before shutting it again, and asking, "Whoa, and is Max going to come back?"

"He said that he would," she replied, sighing. "And then I coincidentally passed by, and saw some light burning, and thought I…"

Booth nodded, referring to her bag of food. "And do you always have Thai with you, when you coincidentally pass by my house, or…?" He wondered, only teasingly.

"Chinese. I thought that you would like that," Bones whispered, somewhat upset.

"Hey, Bones! I didn't say I didn't!" He emitted, happily beaming at her.

* * *

"Booth, there's something that we should… that Hank asked me to discuss with you, when time would be right," she said, cautiously putting her empty box of Chinese down onto his low coffee table.

Booth quietly followed her in that, eyes never leaving hers. "Hank, as in Pops?" He questioned.

She nodded, unconsciously taking a very deep breath. "Your father sometimes hit you, and Jared," she said. Booth's eyes disconnected, and lowered to the dusty maroon carpet in silence before he merely nodded in reply.

"Hank…" Bones continued, momentarily hesitating, before tenderly putting her hand upon his. "Hank one day caught sight of you being beaten up by him when you were only little, and said he never wanted his son near you, and Jared ever again; that he never should have gotten the right to be a father. That's why he left you without ever coming back."

"P-Pops?" Booth uttered.

Bones nodded, thinking about what old Hank had said, and leaning in to hold him tightly. Booth returned it.


End file.
